Interstellar
by n-narcissistic
Summary: I'm like an indecisive writer; I write as I go and if I write an unintentional plot, well—I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Poly. Incest.
1. Chapter 1 : Another You

_A story has it purpose and its path. It must be told correctly for it to be understood._

_M.S _

* * *

When I was five I thought I was the happiest little girl in the world, but I was so oblivious to the world around me.

But that's okay—said the school counselor. She said that kids that young don't worry about problems, we just seem to walk the world naively. It wasn't _okay_. I should of fucking noticed that things around me were falling apart.

When I was seven I realized that I didn't have a father, like my other siblings. On father's day I just used to give the Father's day cards I would make to Emile— no significance behind it. I was just so naively _stupid_.

By the age of ten, the staff around me began to realize that my siblings and I weren't exactly _okay_. It didn't start out of nowhere I assure you. Once Theseus and I were born, my mother became fucked up in the head. She began to call us devil spawns and tried to kill us once. Emile walked in and she was sent to a sanatorium for help. Ten years later she comes back, and she's okay.

We were all so stupid.

She was okay. For a little. In her time in the sanatorium she mastered the art of deception. She learned to be a sweet loving Mother when we had guest, but when it was just us four. We received the end of her wrath. Tate—our older brother had it worst as her first born.

I guess acting up and isolating ourselves was a call for help.

We told our teachers, not directly of course, through writing. They just thought we were seeking attention, but once it got serious they just sent us to the guidance counselor regularly.

Tate and Theseus grew angry, while I just burned with hatred, hatred for the world, people, and my mother.

We are never supposed to harbor anger for someone, especially our mother. But if you witnessed the things she's done…

Once Theseus and I turned 11, Emile left to pursue his career as a surgeon.

She was crazy but she was also a damn cocksucker.

Seriously, I saw her suck the neighbors cock before.

That's about it.

My sick and twisted fucking life. But I assure you.

It will get more fucked up, I can fucking feel it, you know why? Because I don't deserve happiness. It seems that none of us does.

* * *

White walls,  
filled with nothing but  
nervous paces.  
All around I see,  
something's off  
inside of myself.  
I see it in their faces.

_Another you - Of Mice & Men_

AN: Alright! So first story! Woo! I know the beginning is short and sucks, a lot! But I didn't want to give too much away. Review? Please!? Ahhaah. Okay bye hueue.


	2. Chapter 2 : Crawling

_The calm before the storm, set it off, And the sun burnt out tonight. A reception less than warm, set it off, And the sun burnt out tonight._

_Unknown_

* * *

In school once they asked us, _what do you want to be when you grow up? _Some said Doctors, some said astronauts. When I was asked I said happiness, the teacher didn't understand my response so I explained.

What's the point of having a big shot job but you're unhappy? How can you enjoy anything when you're not happy? The teacher didn't react well to being told off so I was sent to the principal's office. My mom beat my ass so hard because of this, but that didn't stop me from speaking my mind and probably never will.

Oop.

And during the course of my young life I've been repeatedly asked this question and my response have remained the same.

When I was 14 I gained a friend, best friend. His name was Theo Nicolson. He was the cutest. Big sparkling blue eyes brown-almost blonde hair and a dimpled smile. When my mother used to bring guys over we would all leave the house. Tate and Theseus went to the park and I went over Theo's. He knew how my mother was, he was there one day to witness. Since then I always went over in fear that she would do something.

He made me happy, made me forget. I had a glimpse of happiness.

One day he didn't come to school. It was one day and quickly turned to ten. He was missing. And was never found.

After that I distance myself from people and remained close with my brothers at all times.

* * *

Emile was coming back. He said he's finally is making something out of himself and he has a job and bought a house so we can live with him. Mother didn't want this. No gods forbid her older brother catches her abusing one of us, but how could she refuse when technically Emile has custody over us?

We're moving to Forks, Washington—funny name I know. It's a very small town where everybody knows everyone. Kinda nerve wrecking for us to just waltz in, everyone will know everything, and some will just gossip. I can almost see the fights starting.

I'm _okay _with the move. Don't exactly like it but don't exactly hate it.

Just wondering how Forks will affect us all.

* * *

"Emile, must make a fortune." Theseus mockingly in my ear as we looked at the house.

It was a big Victorian house with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a finished basement, and a finished attic; Built in 1876 but was completely remodeled.

"Apparently we are all getting rooms of our own," Tate said in a rude tone as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Scoffing, I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "We'll be attending that small school that we passed by earlier." I stated as we watched the movers put everything inside.

"Oh, ew." Theseus said simply as he played with his ring.

Laughing, I looked around. The house was surrounded by woods but in front of us there were four houses in front of us, one of the houses apparently belonged to a police officer because of the cruiser parked out front.

"Can you hear that?" Tate asked as he looked around suspiciously.

"Hear what?" My twin brother asked as he looked around.

"The shit that is being talked about us currently, " He said mockingly.

I let a bark of laughter out, "C'mon lets go inside, we have school tomorrow." I said with amusement lacing through my voice.

"Ew."

* * *

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling. I can't seem...  
_Crawling - Linkin Park _

AN: AY LMAO, short. I KNOW SORRY. But now we are getting to twilight and the chapters will be getting longer. Thanks for the support guys! Review and what not.


	3. Chapter 3 : Beginning

_I'm like a dog chasing cars, I wouldn't know what to do if I caught one, you know, I'd just do…things._

_Joker_

* * *

I know people are going to talk, because if the situation was reversed I would talk shit too. It sucks you know, getting beat and yelled at every day. I could care less about the mean words that are thrown at me but the beating sort of sucks when you're trying to make a nice impression and wear nice clothing.

But I live on yolo (you only live once) constantly, so for today—My first day of school, I'm going to wear something nice. I can assure you that Thee (Theseus) is probably gonna flip, he doesn't like it when people aka guys stare at me. But what can he do about it? Absolutely nothing, cue the mocking smile.

"Let's see here," I muttered as I rummaged through the moving boxes. Last night I was way too lazy to arrange everything, but no worries I'll maybe (not) do it during the weekend.

It was still early—5:55am and we had to be at school by 6:50 to get our schedule, so I had plenty of time to get ready.

For being neglected constantly you would assume that I owned tattered and old clothing, quite the opposite. We apparently have a mysterious someone who every week would leave money for us, on the porch—very cliché like, I know. We learned not to question it and we kept it to ourselves—another cliché act.

After shuffling through all my boxes I had a whole outfit assembled. A dark purplish with dark red flannel, a white tank top to go under, a pair of dark jeans that really complemented my butt, and a pair of black heeled combats. Oh, how grunge of me.

Taking a quick shower, I got dressed and made my way to my twin's room. Being no need to knock, I opened the door and found my brother dead sleep. Smiling softly, I quietly made my way to him and sat at the edge of his bed.

He looked so young and careless as he slept, but his eyebrows were furrowed with the constant worrying he endures—like Tate and I. Softly I ran my fingers over his face, oh how I love my dear brother.

Suddenly his hand struck quicker than lightning and I before I could blink ended up on top of him with him holding me tight against his chest.

"You're so damn quick." I whispered angrily as I moved a little trying to get comfortable.

He chuckled huskily but he didn't open his eyes. Rolling mine, I nudged him.

"What?" He whispered as he nuzzled my neck.

"Can you not? We have school, get up." I said firmly as I tried to get out his grasp.

Of course, him being the stubborn mule he was he pushed me off his chest so I lay next to his side. He wrapped his leg around my waist and threw his arm around me, keeping me caged between his body and the wall.

Huffing I kept wigging trying to get out.

"You smell so good," Theseus groaned out.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, brother." I scoffed.

He laughed and pulled me closer. Fuck, how close can we get? Jesus.

Suddenly we were wretched apart as another body flew at us and ended up in-between us. Fucking Tate.

"Hello my fellow loved ones." Tate greeted happily as he wrapped his arms around us and pulled us closer.

"At least you're dressed." I mumbled as I glared at Theseus who was now wide awake.

"Can you not?" Theseus mocked as he got off his bed and made his way to his closet.

"You guys are going to be late," sung out Tate as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Do I look like a teddy bear? Why is everyone cuddling against me?" I cried out as I flailed my arms in attempt to get out my older brothers grasp.

"Hey! Hey! We are your brothers, we can do whatever we want with you," Theseus protested from across the room.

"Ay," I said suggestively as I wiggled my brows.

Tate laughed and got off the bed. Sighing I got off the bed too and looked in the mirror that hung behind my twins door, oh lala my hair doesn't look bad for being treated like a teddy bear earlier. Looking at the clock it read 6:30am.

"We have to go," I sung as I grabbed my school bag and walked downstairs.

Downstairs sat Emile as he nursed a cup of coffee, smile I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and a jar of pickles.

"Drinking caffeine is bad when you have a hangover, Emile." I said loudly.

He groaned as he carefully laid his head on the cold granite countertop. Putting the jar of pickles down, I pushed it towards him, because of his fast reflexes he quickly caught it and stared at me in confusion.

"Pickle juice helps get rid of a hangover." I stated.

He grimaced as he opened the jar and took a whiff of it.

"I hate pickles."

"Then why do you have a jar of pickles in your fridge?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Because I thought you guys liked them!" He said trying to defend himself.

"You know us like the back of your hand. We detest pickles." I stated in a deadpan voice.

He glared at me as he took a gulp of pickle juice. Laughing, I rummaged through my bag and grabbed my gum and gave Emile a piece.

"You don't want your breath to stink now, "I said mockingly.

"What happened to the sweet Lydiana that I knew?" asked Emile sarcastically.

"She grew up." I stated.

I stood up when I saw Theseus finally walk downstairs with Tate trailing behind him. Only my twin brother and I go to school, Tate graduated last year and is currently attending college in Seattle, he takes night classes though, and in the morning he goes to work with Emile at the hospital. Tate wants to be a doctor he says. Apart from that he has a job in Seattle; he's a translator at a law firm.

Apparently Emile planned our move way before asking us. He bought my brother and I a car—we have to share, and bought Tate one as well. Used cars of course—but classics.

We got a blue 1967 Pontiac Firebird, while Tate got a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. God bless America.

Theseus grabbed the keys and _my _bottle of orange juice and drank it in one gulp. Growling under my breath I punched his arm, smiling he wrapped his arm around me.

Tate rolled his eyes at our antics, while Emile grabbed his wallet and handed Tate and I a $20 dollar bill, each.

"For lunch." He declared as we stared at him confused.

Nodding in unison, my brother grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. He led me to the passenger door and opened it for me as he bowed, laughing I got in and waited for Theseus to get in the driver seat and start the car.

Getting in the car he started it up, the sound of the engine rumbling and the sweet voice of Jim Morrison broke the silence.

* * *

We made it to school a little early—surprisingly right? Especially with all the talking we did this morning. There weren't a lot of cars here, most of the cars in the parking lot were kind of crappy looking but what would you expect? A new car for a reckless ass teen? Pft.

Wait a second. Partially excuse my last comment. As we rolled in, three _new _and very _expensive _looking cars drove in and parked next to each other. A Volvo, a Jeep, and a scandalous red convertible BMW. None of them were my type but they were very nice looking, and very scandalous.

I could almost hear Theseus rolling his eyes next to me. He followed behind the three cars and parked two cars away from them.

Sassy.

He cut the engine off and grabbed his book bag from the backseat. He then faced me with a wicked smirk on his face.

"You ready for this, sister?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Mirroring his expression I nodded, "Always."

Stepping out, it felt like a thousand lasers were burning through my body—getting anxious I began to fidget as I walked by my brother's side, noticing this he wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed his cheek on top of my head in comfort. I calmed down and shot him a smile of gratitude.

We quickly got out schedule from the secretary named Mrs. Cope and a sheet that we had to get signed by all our teachers and return to the office after school. We were juniors and luckily we had the same classes together.

Period 1: German I w/ Mrs. Barnes

Period 2: AP Literature w/ Mr. Coldwell

Period 3: American History w/ Mr. Smith

Period 4: Physics w/ Mrs. Gold

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: Calculus w/ Mrs. Kroese

Period 7: Gym w/ Mr. Rogers

Period 8: Study Hall

Whistling in appreciation I commented, "Not bad."

He gave me a dimpled smile as he led us to our lockers.

* * *

"On May 14, 1918 The Babel Proclamation was issued by Lowa's Governor William L. Harding. According to this proclamation, "Only English was legal in public or private schools, in public conversations, on trains, over the telephone, at all meetings, and in all religious services." Said Mr. Coldwell loudly.

We were in our third class and nobody has approached us, until now.

"Hey, you guys are Lydiana and Theseus Chamberlain right? I'm Mike Newton" Said Mike as he smiled at us, more at me though since Theseus was glaring at him.

Nudging my brother, I smiled at Mike, "Yeah, and it's nice to meet you." I replied sweetly.

"You guys finally took the limelight off Bella Swan, She arrived a week ago, and she was the new girl now you guys took her place." Said Mike happily.

Nodding slowly I took my eyes off him and looked back at the teacher. In front of us two brunettes turned around when Mr. Coldwell wasn't looking and smiled at my brother—well one of them, the one with glasses just spared my brother a glance and smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm Angela." The one with glasses whispered to me.

Smiling at the shy looking girl I replied, "Lydiana, I bet you knew that though."

She smiled jokily and shrugged, "Everyone knows everyone here. Small town, big mouths." She commented.

I laughed at her sassiness.

"I'm Jessica." I heard the other girl say to my brother.

"And I'm not interest." Theseus snapped.

Jessica turned around with red coloring her cheeks in embarrassment. Angela stared at me in shock and amusement.

"He leaves an impression on you doesn't he?" Angela commented.

I let a giggle out while my brother next to me cracked a smile.

Finally after a painful period of Physics we made our way to lunch with Angela leading us. She was the only one we've really warmed up too. She was cool and down to earth.

Getting two bottles of orange juice, two large fries, and a burger we followed behind Angela as she led us to her lunch table. And even then, we still got stared at.

Placing the tray down, my brother pulled my seat out for me to sit down. I sat down; he pushed me in and sat next to me. The people at Angela's table stared at us with shock, awe, and amazement. Rolling my eyes, I slid over the burger, fries, and an orange juice to my brother.

"I'm Bella, I was the new girl now you guys took the spot. For that I thank you." Bella said shyly.

Cracking a smiled I nodded. "Lydiana, and I'm glad I'm of use." I said.

She nodded towards my brother, "Brother?" she asked quietly.

"Twin." I corrected.

"Older twin." corrected Theseus as he joined in the conversation.

"By like five minutes, dude." I grumbled.

"More like ten" He said as he ruffled my hair.

Rolling my eyes I shoved some fries in my mouth.

"Where did you guys live before you came to boring ole Forks?" asked Tyler—a football player and a huge flirt that I met in American Literature which was a mixed class with sophomores and Juniors.

"Massachusetts." My brother said simply.

"Nice." Tyler said.

"Bella look whose back" Angela whispered-yelled to Bella.

Following Bella's gaze it led me to a table full of beautiful pale people. Oh, well hello.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Bella.

"Those are the Cullen's. You see the really pretty blonde one with the huge Football player looking guys? That's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, they're a couple. You see the one with curly blond hair with the pixie looking girl? That's Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother, and the girl that's Alice—nobody's really sure if there together or not, Jessica's words, not mine. The one with the penny colored hair, who's alone. That's Edward Cullen. They are adoptive children of Doctor Cullen and Mrs. Cullen." Bella whispered to my brother and I.

I made a noise of acknowledgment, "Very mysterious." I whispered mockingly to my brother.

"They're looking at our table!" Squealed Jessica happily.

"At Bella and the Twins you mean." Corrected Angela.

And they were right; they were looking at our table. A little too hard for my comfort. Narrowing my eyes, I looked at them too with the same intensity. For being adoptive they all had the same colored eyes, this was obviously a flaw in their lie of being adopted. But you know how when a group of girls have the same color of blue eyes and you can tell who was who, this was the case here. Each pair of topaz colored eyes seemed to tell a story.

My eyes then landed on a pair of topaz colored eyes that seemed to stare me straight in my soul. The eyes belonged to Jasper Hale, one of the most gorgeous men I've ever laid eyes on. He has chin length honey blonde hair that was curly, he had the most inviting lips ever—weird complement I know but he did, they had a recently been kissed color, and they were currently stretched into a smirk. The bastard! He! Goddamit. He caught me looking, this is very embarrassing. I switched my gaze to the little pixie girl that sat next to him. From their body language you could see that they weren't together at all and with the look she's giving my brother you knew that she wasn't interested in said gorgeous man.

"Edward is totally into Bella," Jessica whispered happily with a little bitterness lacing her voice.

Raising an eyebrow I nudged Bella playfully, "Go say hi to babe" I whispered jokily to her.

To tell you the truth, I've never seen a girl blush so hard in my life.

"I think you broke her." Theseus said as he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

I smiled at him, "Ple-ase, it takes more than that to break Bella Swan." I said loudly as I smiled back at Bella who was furiously rubbing her face in embarrassment.

The bell rung and we all began to make our way to our classes.

* * *

After calculus I had gym and I really thought that we weren't gonna have classes with any of the Cullen's, until we reach gym. We had all of them, Gym as also another class that was mixed with sophomores and juniors.

Since we were new we didn't have to get dressed, but since I pretty much balled up all my energy today, I sort of needed an outlet. So I asked Bella last period if I could borrow her gym clothes, which were tight on me since I was much fuller than itty bitty Bella's petite body. Everything was emphasized and well people stared, at least Bella and I were the same shoe size. Heh. Good thing I have no visual bruises.

In gym we were playing volleyball and I was on a team with Angela, Tyler, Emmett, Jasper, and Lauren. The other team was Jessica, Mike, Alice, Rosalie, and Eric.

My team pretty much kicked ass—if I do say so myself, and let me tell you. I could practically feel Jasper's eyes on me during the whole game. We then alternated so the two teams sat down while the other team played against each.

Finally school was over. It felt like 30 years, man! Theseus took our slips and handed them to the office while I had the keys and was ordered to start the car. Grabbed the gym clothes, I made my way to the other side of the parking lot.

"Hey Bella!" I called out.

Looking up, she took one of her earphones off and smiled at me, "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

Lifting her gym bag up I threw it inside the truck, "Thanks for letting me borrow them." I thanked.

She waved me off, "Its cool."

Suddenly I heard the skidding of tires, looking up I saw a van make its way full speed towards Bella and I.

Shit.

* * *

_And I felt your voice_  
_As it carried with the wind._  
_Like a fire in my ears._  
_Like the darkness of fear._

_Beginning - Houses_

AN: Sorry I took so long guys. I did this in a hurry so sorry for mistakes! Review! Fav! And all that wonderful stuff.


	4. Chapter 4 : The River, The Woods

_If you look at evil, evil is going to look right back at you._

_Jude Martin_

* * *

"Alright, which one do you want? The Avengers one or the Hello Kitty one?" asked Carlisle seriously.

Furrowing my eyebrows in concentration I looked between the two options that were in front of me.

"Uh, I don't know doc. I mean I could get Hello kitty but pink really isn't my color but c'mon its Hello Kitty, but if I get the avengers one I'll have Tony Stark and Steve Rogers on it—who I love very very very much by the way."

Carlisle gave me a dimpled smile, "Hello Kitty it is!" He said enthusiastically as he reached for the Hello Kitty Band-Aids , my eyes widen in shock.

"Wait! No!" I cried out as I slapped his hand away from the box.

Mr. Beautiful smiled again, "Avengers then." He said smartly as he took four Avengers Band-Aids out.

I stared at him in shock, "Did you just reverse psychology me?" I sputtered out.

He gave me a secretive smile, and I gave him a wide smile, "Oh you devil you." I said in awe.

The doors opened suddenly and entered a worried Theseus with Emile and Tate trailing behind him, looking equally as worried. I smiled wide at them as I waved enthusiastically at them.

"Look it! Look it! I got the baddie Band-Aids!" I said excitedly as I tried to show my twin.

My brother just slumped in disbelief at my behavior after almost getting hit by a car, but he smiled at me in relief.

Tate just looked at me, "How the hell are you so erratic after almost dying?" he asked in disbelief.

I just looked at him dumbly, I grabbed the Limited Edition Avenger Band-Aid box and showed it to him. He shook his head and smiled at me. Carlisle—My doctor and the Cullen's adoptive father, suddenly stood up.

"Take care of your Elbow and Cheek okay? Here since you really enjoy these you can have them. Change your Band-Aids every day and try not to get wet." Doc said as he handed me the box of Avengers Band-Aids.

I squealed in delight and hugged the box to my chest, "Thank you!" I sung out.

Carlisle smiled at me and tended to Tyler who sat in the stretcher that was right of me. Emile walked closer to me and ruffled my hair.

"I'm glad you're okay, but how the hell did you almost get crushed by a car on your first day of school?" Emile asked as he stared at me amusingly.

I just shrugged.

"I'm just really cool."

Emile laughed while my brothers rolled their eyes.

The door once again opened and entered a police officer with a really badass mustache and—HOLD UP! Edward and Jasper? Why are they even here?

"Bella are you okay?" The officer asked frantically.

Ah, this is Bella's Dad—Charles? No. Uh, Channing? Sadly no. AH! Charlie!

Charlie turned his head and glared at Tyler, who was in the car that almost killed Bella and I, "You and I are going to talk." He gritted out.

Bella looking embarrassed, "No! Dad, it's okay." She muttered.

Charlie looked at his daughter in shock, "Uh, no. Sure as hell not okay." He said loudly as he kept throwing looks at Tyler.

"Mhm, his fault! Arrest him!" I demanded.

Theseus covered my mouth before I could say anything else while Tate and Emile face palmed. Charlie switched his gaze onto me and his expression softened.

"Lydia! Stop encouraging him! Dad it's not his fault." Bella said again trying to defend Tyler.

I rolled my eyes at her selflessness, "You two could have been killed." He said simply.

"But _we _weren't so," Bella countered.

Charlie glared at Tyler again, "You can kiss you license goodbye." He said angrily.

I licked my twin's hand making him release his hold he had against my mouth and making him squeal in disgust.

"Girl." I commented playfully.

He just glared at me playfully as he wiped his hand on Tate's shirt making him squeal in disgust as well, I pouted as Emile rolled his eyes at our behavior and left.

"I don't have cooties, gosh." I puffed out.

During this I could feel Jasper's gaze on me, I played with my fingers trying to ignore him but after a minute I gave up and looked up. He stared at me with an intensity that just burned right through me. I could practically see the mystery in his eyes, but a certain emotion was painted of his face. Concern. For who? Me? Man, I shouldn't even care.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was in town."

He walked over to Bella in all his pale glory. He welcomed Charlie and Charlie welcomed his warmly. Carlisle dismissed the nurse and took over.

"Isabella," He began.

"Bella." corrected quickly said person.

"Well Bella, it seemed you took quite a spill. How do you feel?" He asked warmly.

Doesn't he just make you feel all fuzzy and okay inside?

"Good." Bella muttered as she followed the light that the Doc kept moving left and right.

"You may go through Post Dramatic Stress, disorientation. Vitals are good though. No head traumas. You'll be just fine." Carlisle said assumingly, to Charlie mostly.

Tyler kept babbling about how sorry he was, Theseus got fed up with it and pulled the curtain, hiding us from his view. Charlie looked at him appreciative.

"I was just about to do that," He muttered to him.

My brother smiled at the older man and nodded at him.

Bella looked like she wanted to say something, and I knew exactly what she had in mind and I said it instead.

"It would have been much worse if Edward didn't push us out the way."

Carlisle tensed up slightly and if it weren't for my amazing skills I would have never noticed the action, but his two boys just looked at each other and left. Bella didn't seem to notice that though.

"Seems like you two were very lucky." Carlisle said strained as he quickly turned around and left.

Bella and I just stared at each other.

Bella and I both walked out the room alone since my brothers and her father left together to sign our release papers.

"Please tell me that Edward was nowhere near us when that van came skidding towards us."

I looked at her. She was so distressed and so confused by everything but she had this look of determination about her.

"He was nowhere near us." I confirmed.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair; we continued to walk until we saw Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle arguing. Bella stood up straighter.

"What was he supposed to do? Let them die?" I heard Jasper grit out.

I rubbed my face and lifted my arms up in surrender as I faced Bella who I knew I couldn't change her mind, "I might not have known you for long but I can see the look in your eyes. I'm just telling you now that snooping around for answers isn't the answer. You might not like the outcome." I said to her seriously.

She looked at me in disbelief, "Don't you want to know how Edward saved us?" She asked surprisingly.

I shook my head, "I don't care, honestly. But I'm not going to snoop. Be glad you're alive." I tried again but I can tell my attempts were useless; she was stuck on finding out.

Funny thing is that after eavesdropping on the Cullen's for a bit, they were doing the same because once we looked up they were looking straight at us. Bella blushed at this and called Edward over.

Gritting my teeth I snapped out, "Hope you find what you're looking for."

Turning on my toes I breezed by The Hale twins and Carlisle and met my brothers outside.

The next day I didn't go to school, or the next day. Why? Well mother dearest wasn't exactly happy that the attention was suddenly brought upon us and Emile not coming home for two days because work was crazy busy also didn't help.

Ugh. Now I was back to wearing big sweaters and scarfs to cover up the bruises. Good thing that those two days of missing school brought us into the weekend.

We have such good luck, let me tell ya that. We arrived at such a late time and if it weren't for our grades we could have stayed back. We arrived at one of the happiest seasons of them all. Prom. I never gone to prom but seeing the dresses and the excitement it's so exciting, but I'm a Junior and I can't go to Prom, only if a senior asks me to go with them and so far all my responses have been no's. But we're having a junior dance at the end of the year.

Girl asks boy thing? I'm not sure; I've barely been at school since we've arrived.

A week passed and things were sorta hectic, students kept coming up to Bella and I asking if we were okay and that they were glad we were alive. Any type of friendship Bella and I could of possible had, vanished. She was dead set on finding out the 'Cullen's secret' while I could care less. It was a sensitive topic, because if I were in there shoes I wouldn't like some teenage girl snooping through our family secrets.

Things also got very weirder.

I don't know if it's because I'm so used to the pain or something but all scrapes from the accident and bruises that I got from my momma disappeared and I wasn't sore. I felt brand new.

Also, the Cullen's kept throwing us looks. It made me twitch in anxiety and made my brother tick. We were constantly on edge, not because of the stares either.

* * *

_I know it seems like we're all lost, we see the secrets, we know the unknown_  
_know the unknown,_  
_know the unknown._  
_Keep close, hold my hand now, just be strong,_  
_We can follow this river right back to your home_  
_Back to your home, _  
_Back to your home._

_The River, The Woods - Astronautalis_

**AN:** _594 views! OMG thank you guys so much. Thanks for the fav, Reviews, and followers. It really motivates me. Sorta short, but hopefully by later today There will be another chapter up. Maybe some Cullen to Chamberlain dialogue? hueueu_


	5. Chapter 5 : Words

_People tend to complicate their own lives, as if living weren't already complicated enough._

_Carlos Ruiz Zafon_

* * *

Everybody has that one trait that they are absolutely proud and cocky about.

I'm great at lying, I know it's a weird thing to be proud about but I can't help it. I'm really good at it. I know when to answer so it won't seem suspicious, and I always maintain eye contact. The only way you'll know I'm lying would be if you had the ability to feel my emotions or read my mind. Thank god the supernatural doesn't exist.

Today we had a school trip. Just like the regular teen, I enjoy trips. It doesn't matter where we're going, if it means not having to do work for a whole day, count me in! It was a biology trip but all the branches of science in school where going, so practically everyone who had a science related class in 4th period were going. Including us.

Today it wasn't raining but it was still dull and cold out, a plus for me since I didn't like the sun that much. I actually was one of the few that enjoyed the rain and cloudy days. Sort of Tumblr of me, no?

I was wearing a black pleated skirt, a band tee—that I tucked in, a long cardigan, a pair of white knee high socks, and a pair of heeled booties. I felt pretty good; I just kept getting stares from the boys.

All of us were currently outside, Mr. Banner—the biology teacher was checking off students, he was doing it by last names and he was barely at B.

Walking hand in hand with my brother, we made our way to the other side of the lot and stood by Bella, who currently was having a stare off with Edward. From the corner of my eye I saw Theseus roll his eyes, I cracked a smile.

Looking up I caught Alice's gaze, and she was looking at my brother discreetly, I looked up at my brother—who by the way was very tall, standing at 6'4 while I stood at 4'10; knowing my brother, I could tell that he felt a certain Cullen's gaze on him, and he had a smirk on his face but he wouldn't look back. My brother is an asshole, honestly. He treats girls like crap, and he's a big flirt, he's very sarcastic and crude but what can I do? He treats me just fine and that's all that matters.

We have an unbreakable bond. The bond of twins. We are extremely alike but different. We have a very touchy feely bond, we are always together and always touching. It calms us and keeps us content. He protects me and I protect him. Always and forever.

Funny thing is that we are very possessive and jealous over each other. We don't like to share. I don't like seeing my brother with girls or even having girls looking at my brother, Theseus is the same as well—maybe a little worse because of his temper. But it never bothered us.

"Hey Bella, Lydiana, Theseus!" greeted Mike as he made his way towards us with a happy smile.

Theseus nodded at him and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled us away from the couple as Mike asked to be alone with Bella.

"What do you think he's asking her?" he whispered in my ear as he ran his fingers through my hair.

Shrugging I looked over to them, the way Mike kept shuffling around you could practically feel the nervousness coming off him in waves. Ah.

"He's asking her to the dance, and by the way his face fell in dejection, Bella said no."

Did I mention that I was really good at reading people?

My brother laughed, and nuzzled my neck. Flexing my foot in boredom I suddenly jumped in shock when I heard a squeal. Looking towards the sound I saw a happy Jessica hugging the life out of an uncomfortable Mike, I cracked a smile.

"Chamberlain! Cullen!" I heard Mr. Banner call out.

We were at a greenhouse, and all the way up front I could hear Mr. Banner talk about the Greenhouse effect. We were all currently in a line walking through the greenhouse looking at plants.

Very fun.

In front of us Bella and Edward were walking and trying to discreetly talk to each other, I smirked slightly.

"What's with the face?" My brother whispered in my ear.

I nodded towards the duo, he cracked a grin and laughed when he saw Bella slip on the wet floor. I nudged him.

"Be nice."

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god! I love you shoes!" I heard someone squeal behind me as my arm was suddenly grabbed.

Tensing up I looked at the person who grabbed my arm and was shocked to see it was Alice Cullen, behind her stood Jasper who was looking at me. Awk.

I smiled—more like grimaced at Alice, "Thank you," I said nicely.

Alice smiled widely at me and stuck her hand out, "I'm Alice Cullen," she said happily.

Taking her hand I shook it.

"Lydiana, but you already knew that?"

Alice's smiled didn't waver at all at my tone; she raised her hand back up at Theseus.

"Alice," She introduced again to my brother.

He smiled slightly, "Theseus." He said as he took her hand and gave the top of her hand a kiss.

My eyes harden slightly at the act, but overall I rolled my eyes. I turned my attention to Jasper. He smiled at me and gave me his hand, I took it. I thought he was going to shake it up he lifted my hand to his lips, turn my arm and gave my wrist a kiss.

Let me tell ya. I thought Theseus who I felt glaring at us, was going to flip out. In my case thought, I actually blushed! For the first time ever. At least I can cross that off my bucket list.

"Hale. Jasper Hale." He said as he stared me in the eyes.

I stared right back and smirked, "Lydiana Chamberlain, at your service." I said smoothly.

"It's a pleasure ta' meet ya', ma'am." He said as he mirrored my expression.

OH.

GOD.

An accent? Texan Accent! Urgh. My ovaries.

I swear to you, his smirk widen further more as my naughty thoughts continued to run wild. Oh god. The jig is up.

Up front I once again saw Bella and Edward talking—pft more like arguing. I smiled at them.

Such a beautiful beginning to a beautiful relationship.

My brother tugged my hand in warning, we were leaving.

I turned around and smiled at Alice and Jasper widely as I waved bye at them frantically as Theseus pulled me away.

I hope you know that this is a tactic. I'm not this nice at all, this is all a way to scare them away and I think it could possibly be working.

* * *

"La Push, baby. Ya in?" Eric asked Bella and I.

My brother was currently home lying in bed with the flu probably watching some TV, while I'm at school—alone and bored.

My faced twisted in confusion and Bella asked the question that was running through my mind.

"Are we supposed to know what that is?" she asked sheepishly as she put her book bag down on her seat.

"La Push beach down at the Quileute Reservation. We're all going tomorrow." Mike cut in.

Eric stood up and used his seat as a surfboard.

"I don't just surf the internet!"

Jessica, and Mike laughed at him.

Angela nudged me, "There's whale watching too, come with us!" she pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and nudged Bella; she shrugged and took a cucumber off Angela's plate.

"Its La Push, baby. La Push." Eric repeated.

Bella's face twisted up and I laughed.

"I'll go if you stop saying that." She smiled.

Eric looked at me and raised an eyebrow, I leaned against Bella and shrugged carelessly, "Why not." I threw out.

Angela smiled widely at me.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me with her to go get food.

"You're going to surf?" I asked Bella as I grabbed a green apple and inspected it.

She let a snort out, "Me, surf? Please. I can't even stand on my two feet." She said as she looked at the fruits. I let a laugh out.

Moving next to her I flicked her nose, she let a yell of protest out and dropped an apple but before it could fall to the ground a foot bounced it back up and it landed in a pale hand. There stood Edward Cullen in all his glory staring at Bella. I winked at Bella and walked towards the Pizza.

I was extremely picky with my food—one of my flaws sadly. So if my food looked nasty I wouldn't pick it up so it honestly took me a good minute to check my food and see if it was good looking or not.

"Hello."

I jumped in shock and dropped my apple, "JESUS H. CHRIST!" I cried out.

Looking at the fallen apple I pouted sadly. It was so good too. I looked up at the person who made me drop my apple and I was suddenly looking into the eyes of Jasper Hale. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"You made me drop my apple." I stated.

"I'll get ya a new one." He said back.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well I don't want one now." I sassed back.

He raised an eyebrow, "Then what do ya want?" He asked.

"A green apple, specifically that one but since you wanted to converse, the five second rule doesn't apply anymore. Therefore I don't want anything at all." I countered back.

Jasper Hale gave me a smirk, "My sincere apologies. But since I've ruined a poor young lady's lunch, it's my duty to make sure that she eats. My momma raised me right." He retailed back quickly.

I gaped at him, while his smirk widened further more.

Son of a bitch.

I flipped my hair behind my shoulder and cocked my hip, I was in full sass mode.

"I don't need to eat." I tried.

"Do you hear that?" he asked mysteriously.

"Hear what?" I asked confusedly as I tried to strain my hearing.

"The sound of your stomach growling." He countered.

I frowned at him suddenly and faced him, "What are you trying to do? Be my friend or something?" I hissed out.

His face was wiped of mirth and was replaced with seriousness, "I am, actually." He admitted.

Glaring at him I grabbed a water bottle, "Well. I'm not looking for friends. Sorry." I said seriously.

"We'll see about that, sweetheart." He said secretive as he gave me a smile and walked back to his table, leaving me extremely confused.

After that I knew he wasn't going to stop talking to me, and I didn't know how I felt about that.

* * *

"Why are you showing so much skin?" hissed out my mother as I walked in from school.

I—like always ignored her ad tried to walk passed her but as I passed by she grabbed a handful of my hair and made me face her.

"Don't fucking ignore me, slut." She gritted out.

Tears appeared in my eyes in the pain. She punched me in the face and pushed me on the floor, I heard her scoff at me.

"Pathetic." She scoffed out as she opened the door and walked out.

I slowly got up and held my cheek gingerly with one hand while the other was clenched tightly. Tears of frustration and anger fell from my face now. I was so sick of this.

Getting up, I made my way to my room and grabbed the sleeping pills under my pillow and took one, dry. I left my room and walked into Theseus. I took off my clothes, leaving me in just my panties and tank top, I got in bed with my sleeping brother and wrapped my arms around him as I cried myself to a dark sleep.

* * *

_It's so loud inside my head_  
_With words that I should have said_  
_And as I drown in my regrets_  
_I can't take back the words I never said_  
_I never said_  
_I can't take back the words I never said_

_Words – Skylar Grey_


	6. Chapter 6 : Being As An Ocean

_Darkness cannot_ _drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot_ _drive out hate: only love can do that._

_- Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

Don't you ever do something and in the moment you feel like your right but when you get some time for yourself you think about the situation and realize how foolish you really were? Well I'm feeling pretty goddamn foolish.

Yesterday... I don't know why I reacted that way towards Jasper. He was trying to be my friend. But I think to myself sometimes- I don't need friends, I don't need anyone besides myself and my brothers. I don't know, maybe this is a coping mechanism when I notice that people are trying to get close to me. I've been hurt, more than I care to admit.

I don't know why I care so much about this topic, I never gave anyone a second glance before. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my tangled brown hair. Forks is messing me up.

I felt Theseus shuffling next to me, meaning he was waking up. Closing my eyes in preparation, I slowly climbed out his bed and made my way towards my room. Sadly, on my bed sat Tate and his eyes were dead set on the bruise that formed on my cheek. Why isn't my magical powers not healing when I want it to most.

"What happened?" He gritted out.

I shivered. It was cold as fuck in my room- mind you, I was dressed in a pair of lace panties and a tank top, no bra under. My nipples were pebbles right now and Tate noticed. He pulled me onto his lap and cuddled close to me as he tried to warm me up. Wait, why is my room so cold? Its usually really hot in here. Looking over Tate's shoulder I realized why, the window was open. Odd. That window was actually really hard to open.

"Lydia. What happened?" Tate asked again in a softer tone this time.

Rolling my eyes I glared at the window.

"Do you really have to ask?"

He placed me on my bed and began to pace in front of me.

"We have to tell Emile." He stated.

My eyes widened. I'm pathetic okay. Even with the abuse and the torment, she's still my mother and I can't just give up on her. I'm secretly wishing she'll stop being like this but she doesn't change. Maybe Tate's right.

"I don't know." I said with my voice wavering slightly.

He looked down at me and glared, I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Why do you even question it Lydiana? Are you a masochist? Do you enjoy the abuse?! Huh?!" He yelled at me frustrated.

My eyes filled with unshed tears that I refused to let fall.

"She's our mother." I tried again.

"Well she sure as hell don't act like one! Who the hell hits there children like this!" He roared.

Flinching back, my stupid tears decided to be stupid and they began to fall down my cheeks. Tate noticed this and his expression softened, he walked up to me and gently grabbed my face in-between his hands and shushed me quickly.

"Don't you get it, sister? I want the best for you and Theseus. I'm all you both have left and its my duty to protect you guys from any harm. Emile wont do anything because he's so goddamn thick and doesn't notice the signs, but I know. Let me. We won't tell Emile, we just have to get rid of _her_. We can't continue living like this." He whispered to me soothingly.

Sniffing I looked into his determined blue eyes and nodded in agreement. He was right. We couldn't continue to live like this. He gave me a smile and gave me a peck on the corner of my mouth and wiped the remaining tears on my cheek.

"What do we do about mother?" I croaked out.

He shushed me, "Leave that to me, sister."

At four I was supposed to meet up with everyone at La Push, It was still barely one and I haven't eaten. So I texted Bella up and asked her if she wanted to out and eat before we went off to La Push and she agreed.

I made sure to apply the right amount of foundation so you couldn't notice the bruise and notice that I was wearing foundation. I honestly have a crazy amount of band T-Shirts so it wasn't a surprise when I picked out a grey Prince Peter Metallica crop shirt that showed my mid-riff. I grabbed a pair of skinny blue jeans and slipped those on. We were going to a beach, meaning there was sand but I wasn't getting in the water so I put some socks on and grabbed my Black Doc Martins and slipped those on.

Before walking out my room, I grabbed my signature leather jacket , my phone, and some money and made my way downstairs.

Emile wasn't home, like always and my mother was nowhere to be found. In the living room sat Tate and Theseus watching some football game. They were well engrossed into it until they heard the shuffling of keys-my keys. There heads snapped up and they looked at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Gotta go, Heh." I said as I tried to leave.

Theseus may be sick but he was quick as hell when he had to be, before I could even open the door it was slammed shut and I was turned around.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

I smiled innocently up at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Out." I sung out playfully.

"Where is out?" asked Tate and he walked towards us.

I let go of Theseus and smiled at both of my brothers innocently.

"La Push."

They both furrowed their eyebrows in confusing.

"La Push, a little native American reservation. I'm going with Bella, Angela, and some other people to the First Beach." I elaborated.

My brothers looked at each other as if talking to each other mentally and after a few seconds they faced me again.

"You better text back when we text you." Tate said firmly.

Smiling widely I gave both of them hugs and ran outside.

"Don't be out so late." One of them called. I just waved them off.

* * *

I soon arrived at Bella's house, it was a cute little house with a huge tree residing on its left. I got out the car and walked up to the door and knocked.

The door was opened by the chief himself, Charlie Swan. I smiled widely at him and stuck my hand out politely.

"Hey, I'm Lydiana Chamberlain. I'm looking for Bella." I said kindly.

He smiled at me fondly and shook my hand back, "You were almost crushed by that van with Bella that day, I'm glad your alright. Sorry! Come right in, Bella's in the kitchen making food. Uh! Look at the time! I'm gonna be late." He said hurriedly as he sped-walked to his cruiser.

I waved at him happily, "it was nice meeting you!" I called out.

God, I loved meeting parents.

Closing the door behind me, I followed the smell of bacon and found Bella cooking.

"Hey!" I greeted as I sat down at the table and grabbed a slice of bacon and shoved it in my mouth. Bella rolled her eyes at me and greeted me back.

"I thought we were going to go out and eat?" I asked.

Bella blushed and shrugged, "That sort of slipped, sorry." She said apologetically.

I raised my hands up in surrender, "I don't mind" I said in defense.

She smiled as she set down my plate and hers. I immediately dug in. I was very hungry, okay.

"I don't know much about you. I didn't get the privilege to her your story from others, you know." I stated playfully.

She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to know?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. What's your story?" I asked.

She took a sip of orange juice.

"My parents split when I was very y-"

I cut her off, "No. Not your basic teenage story. Your real story, you passion, your hobbies. Your fetishes." I said playfully.

She smiled widely at me and shrugged shyly.

"I Like to read-a lot. I don't listen to music much, but when I do I listen to Sia, The Brand New, Jimmy Eat World. I like the color brown, because its simple. I don't like expensive things." She listed.

"You're really cool, you know that right?" I said.

She shrugged again and said playfully, "Well, I do try."

We both laughed.

"What about you?" She asked.

I stood up and put everything in the sink.

"What's the point in telling you? Haven't you heard? I'm very mysterious, something I am going for this year." I said playfully as I gave her a wink.

She gave me a mock-glare, "No Fair!"

"Life is never fair, young grasshopper." I scolded.

* * *

It was freezing but still Mike, Jessica, and Tyler were suiting up to go surf. Angela sat with Bella and I as she snap pictures of the waves.

"What's wrong?" I asked Angela as I heard her sigh for the 30th time.

She bit her lip, "I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to the dance, but then he just...doesn't." She confessed.

"You should ask him." Bella states.

"Take control. You're a strong, independent women." She continued.

My phone vibrated, I looked down and saw it was a text message from Theseus.

_I miss my sister. Come home._

I smiled widely and texted back.

_We were just together. I'll be back soon._

"I am?" Angela asked with no confidence behind her words.

I nudged her and nodded, she smiled at me appreciative and nudged me back.

"Who were you texting, huh? Jasper?" She asked playfully.

Glaring at her I scoffed, "Pft. He _wished _I was texting him, but no. I was texting my brother."

She smiled softly, "They seem really protective of you." She stated.

Shrugging I agreed, "They are, to a fault almost."

"Hey Bella!" I heard a voice call out.

The three of us looked up and saw three Quiluete boys approaching our group. Bella smiled widely.

"Guys, this is Jacob." She introduced.

"Are you stalking me?" She then asked playfully.

Jacob scoffed, "Your on my rez , remember? You surfing?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Definitely not."

Jessica who was standing by the truck called out teasingly, "Keep her company! Her date bailed."

Angela and I raised an eyebrow at this.

"What date?" Eric asked surprisingly.

"She invited Edward." Jessica said amusingly as Angela zipped her wet suit up.

"To be polite." She said embarrassed.

"I think its nice she invited him. No one ever does." Angela said in defense.

"Because Cullen's a freak." Mike butted in.

"You got that right." Agreed one of Jacob's friends.

"You know them?" I asked confusingly.

"The Cullen's don't come here." He said sharply.

I noticed Jacob shoot his friend a look, I raised an eyebrow at this. Bella noticed this too, and pulled Jacob aside casually.

"You want to go look at tide pools?"

* * *

Okay, I said this from the beginning-I could careless about the Cullen's and there little secret, but with all this mystery surrounding them it was hard _not _to wanna know. On our way back to Bella's house, she looked slightly troubled and I knew that she must have found something out about the mysterious family.

"What did you find out?" I asked her suddenly.

She looked at me in shock and soon composed herself, "I thought you didn't want to know." She snapped.

Ignoring her attitude I shrugged lamely, "I'm human. By nature I'm curious."

She looked like she was weighing her options and decided, "I think I'm keeping this to myself." She said lamely.

I smiled widely.

* * *

_You are the topic of every epic we have ever been told_  
_And as I stand on this cliff, the wind whips through me and I am made bold_  
_Once again, Your presence creeps into my consciousness_  
_Grace made tangible in this newly anointed place_  
_And I am brought to my clear senses_  
_That none of my perceived failings or disgrace_  
_Has ever touched my being or inheritance_  
_I am whole, I am clean, I am free_

_The Sea Always Seems To Put Me At Ease - Being As An Ocean_

**A/n: I posted a new story guys! Check it out. Thanks for the views guys! And the support, keep it coming. Love ya!**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Devil Within

_"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."  
― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

* * *

I actually dreaded school today. I've grown accustom to the rain and today of all days it decided to be sunny. Great.

Funny though. I hate the weather but I felt great― I guess that's what shaving your legs does to you. I was wearing a coral daisy skirt and a lace bustier, with some heels to give me height. You'll be surprised what I can do in heels. I can run in them, jump, twirl― all that good stuff.

The day passed by smoothly but Bella seemed perplexed, she kept looking around everywhere, as if for someone. Then I realized that the Addams family wasn't here, and Bella made sure to bring this topic up in lunch too but she didn't have too.

"He's not here." Jessica said lamely as she arched back and closed her eyes in effort to get some sun.

"Whenever the weathers nice, the Cullen's disappear."

I've been here for three weeks now and surprisingly everyone forgot about the new folks in town and well I sort of miss the attention. Sort of.

"They just ditch?" Bella asked confused.

The doors opened and my brother walked in with a bag of fast food in his hand. I smiled widely and accepted the food he handed me.

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank 'em out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried the idea out with my parents. Pft. Not even close." Jessica said sullenly.

Angela then popped out of nowhere and jumped on top of Bella and jumped up and down happily.

"I'm going to the dance with Eric! I took control just like you told me!" She said happily.

"Are you sure you have to go out of town?" Angela asked sadly.

Bella nodded and played with her hair― a nervous habit that I picked up from her. "Uh, Yeah. It's a family thing."

"What about you two?" Angela then asked us.

Theseus shrugged and I copied his motion.

"I don't know. I don't have nobody to go with," I started.

"And your not going with anyone." Theseus finished.

I looked at Angela in mock-sadness and shrugged again.

"You heard the man."

"Oh my God, we need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out." Jessica squealed out.

"Port Angeles?" Bella said in thought.

You could practically see the plan forming in her head.

"Can I go with you guys?" Bella suddenly asked.

"Thank God. We need your opinion." Angela said happily.

"Lydia! Come with us." Begged Angela.

Exchanging a look with my brother I said, "We'll go but we'll depart ways, we need to buy something."

None the less Angela smiled happily and nodded.

* * *

After getting coffee and buying some pieces of clothing, my brother and I walked around Port Angeles aimlessly until something caught my eye.

_Tarot cards, hand reading, and all that juju_

"Let's go in here." I said mischievously.

My brother who was used to my shit rolled his eyes and looked inside.

"It looks empty."

Frowning I looked inside too, it did look empty. I pouted sadly.

Grabbing my arm he pulled me away, "I'll bring you back some other ti―"

"Hello."

The both of us jumped in fright and turned around and saw a old lady dressed in all types of fabrics. She must be the person that owns the store.

"Hello." My brother said smoothly.

The lady smiled fondly, "Ah, the special twins. Lydiana and Theseus Chamberlain. It is quite a pleasure to meet ya," She said happily.

The two of us tensed in caution.

"How do you know our names?" demanded Theseus.

She tapped her temple knowingly and motioned us to walk inside.

"Come in, I'll do a reading for free." She said as she disappeared inside.

Shrugged, I came from behind my brothers back and made my way inside but my brother grabbed my hand before I could enter.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed.

Looking at him innocently, I shrugged, "What? Its free." I said simply as I walked in.

Mr. Brooding closed the door and trailed behind me cautiously.

The room was simple, it was large and it had one section where you could buy things and a table on the other side with five chairs. There the lady sat patiently with her stack of tarot cards in front of her. She motioned for us to sit and we did.

She spread the cards out and looked at Theseus, "Pick three."

My brother looks unconvinced still but he picked his three. The elder showed us the first one.

"_The Emperor,_ shows us that domination of the mind over the heart is sometimes not wanted, but in some cases is it necessary and even welcomed, and that this is part of what we must think about when he appears. When hard choices must be made it's important to maintain your concentration and focus, and this is something this time period will make it easy for you to do. Enjoy the assertiveness and confidence it that this self-control and focus brings. Forge ahead and do what you know is best. If you can master yourself then you should have little problem mastering the world and all the things in it."

She picked the second one up.

"_Strength_, indicates the importance of mind over matter, and reminds you to focus on what you do want rather than what you don't want in your life. Its main point is that you have the ability to harness your thoughts and to use them for your - and everyone else's - highest good. Not only do you have the ability; you have the responsibility. So conquer your fears, control your impulses, and never lose patience with yourself or what you are doing."

She then picked the last one up.

"_The Lovers_, is associated with the astrological sign of Gemini, "The Twins." It almost always points to partnerships with just one other person; generally, and not surprisingly, this indicates a romantic partnership, but of course this is not always the case. Less frequently, it points to the duality that all of us have inwardly - between male/female, yin/yang, approach/avoidance, and the like."

I nudged him playfully.

"Told you it wasn't that bad."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair.

"Your turn, dear. Pick three." the elder demanded softly.

Picking my three, I handed them to her so she could read them. She showed us the first one.

"_The Devil_, is not as frightening a card to interpret as the depiction on most cards indicates. It is a card about bondage but often this bondage is metaphoric and internal. With this card you are called to look beyond superficial appearances and to go deeper into the truth and meaning of a situation. You also are asked to remember that when you're feeling restrained you nearly always hold the keys to your own freedom. Don't give up hope!"

She showed us the second one.

"_The High Priestess_, is a very spiritual card - often with sexual overtones. It can mean that the querent is in a phase where he or she is going to be much more physically attractive to others. She is tied to the moon, to femininity, and to inspiration."

She picked the last one up.

"_The Empress_, is an archetype of feminine power; she is watery, hard to fathom, mysterious, fertile, and sexual. She augurs a need for us to be in touch with our feminine side, to listen to our intuition, and to give priority to our emotions an passions. She can signify coming abundance."

"Now." She began.

"Hold hands and both of you reach for a card." She finished.

My brother and I looked at each other in confusion, we never seen this in movies before but we did as we were told.

The elder held both the cards up.

"This is purely based on your bond as siblings. Twins." She stated.

She turned them around.

"When _the Sun_ card shows for you, it's a sign that soon you are likely to find yourself feeling more free than you have in a while - maybe years. This is a great time to take a vacation and to experience different things. The Sun is about vitality, freedom, joy, and self-expression. And _the Moon_ card; You are definitely in a more psychic and intuitive phase than usual, so it will be important for you to trust your instincts and your impressions, even if you don't know where they are coming from. Also, not that you need to be mistrusting, but it will be helpful for you to realize that when this card appears, it's possible that all is not what it seems. If you feel you can't trust someone, then you probably can't. Go with your gut. If you are waiting on an answer from someone, it may, unfortunately, take longer than you would like for it to. Try to stay patient."

Suddenly she looked at us seriously, "Be careful of what lurks in the shadows. Not everyone has the greatest of intentions." She advised.

Out of nowhere, she took our two bracelets that had a black cords and a red jasper stone in the middle.

"For protection." She elaborated.

Trying not to be rude, we took the bracelets and tied them on securely.

Checking the time, it was 7:30 and we had to go. I stood up and my brother followed.

"We have to go." I said softly.

This lady had more to her, you could tell but this was one of those things that you simply ignored. She smiled and nodded.

"Heed my warning children. Soon you will have multiple dangers following behind you." She advised again.

Politely we nodded and walked out.

Walking hand in hand, we walked back to were we parked our car. There stood a group of drunk guys surrounding a dark brown haired girl who when I looked harder was the one and only Bella.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I sprinted over to the group of drunk guys and pushed them away from Bella.

"Move, you fucking assholes!" I hissed out.

"Oh! Another play toy, look at you." One of them said giddily as he tried to touch me.

"Look at the body on this one." Another one said as he petted my head.

My knee shot up and hit him right in the crotch, before his other friend could retaliate my brother tackled him to the floor and punched him, hard in the neck.

"Go!" I told Bella urgently as I pushed her away.

She looked like she was about to protest but I stopped her, "GO!" I roared out.

Looking at me in fear and worry, she turned around and ran.

I took a peek and saw that my brother was holding up alright against two guys, leaving me with three. I don't know who the hell told us that we were a rescuing squad but, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

The three made an advance towards me, I punched one on the side of his head, he went down quickly. The other one lunged at me and I elbowed him in the stomach and slammed his head against my knee. The last one tackled me to the floor and held my hands above my head. His face grew closer to mine and I quickly head butted him and kneed him in the crotch.

I heard choking noises and saw that my brother was being chocked. On the floor laid a pocket knife and without thinking, I grabbed in and stabbed the guy in the neck. He chocked on his own blood and fell on the floor.

Suddenly everything hit me.

_I just killed someone._

Backing up, I fell back and stared at the body in shock.

_dead. dead. dead._

"Oh my god." I whispered out.

My brother approached me and crouched in front of me. He shushed me and consoled me.

"Its okay. Shh." He whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened and I stared at him incredulously.

"I just killed someone." I whispered to him brokenly.

He stopped me, "But you saved me." He countered.

I looked at him sadly. He was right, I did save him. I was dead serious when I said that I'll do anything for my brother, kill if I have too.

"I'm going to jail." I said simply.

He glared at me, "You aren't going anywhere where I'm not going, Lydiana." he hissed out.

"And you can't go to jail if there was never a body to be found."

* * *

"I can only see Bella. I can't...I can't even see a goddamn glimpse!" Alice hissed out worryingly.

She saw the vision of Bella almost getting attacked and raped and Edward stopped it before it could happen, but from the smell she caught off of Edward, the Chamberlain twins were there as well.

_Whoosh. _

"You can't see anything at all?" hissed out Jasper.

Grabbed her hair in worry she nodded her head.

Jasper growled in anger and rubbed his temples.

_Whoosh. _

_Whoosh. _

"I can assure you their fine. Lydiana doesn't go anywhere without her brother. " Emmett assured the two worried vampires.

"I can't bear it if something happened to the both of them." Alice whispered out brokenly.

_Whoosh. _

"Dear, they are fine. Do not fret." Esme consoled Alice.

Jasper, who was gripping the couch arm suddenly broke it and stood up.

"Why can't we go see them, goddamit?" He hissed out angrily.

"You know why." Rosalie said in hostility.

His beautiful topaz eyes turned black in anger.

"Well fuck the rules." He growled out.

Rosalie stood up straighter, "Your risking exposure." She hissed out.

Seeing that nobody was going to take his side, not even Alice, he scoffed and left the house.

_Nobody was stopping him. He was goddamn Jasper Hale Whitlock. _

* * *

_I made myself at home  
In the cobwebs and the lies  
I'm learning all your tricks  
I can hurt you from inside  
I made myself a promise  
You would never see me cry  
Til I make you_

_You'll never know what hit you_  
_Won't see me closing in_  
_I'm gonna make you suffer_  
_This hell you put me in_  
_I'm underneath your skin_  
_The devil within_  
_You'll never know what hit you_

_The Devil Within - Digital Daggers _

**A/n: PLOT TWIST! Can be possibly get 14 reviews by Friday? C'mon guys! We can do it. If so I'll update twice that week. Reviewm Follow, Fav. All that good stuff. **


	8. Chapter 8 : Hard

_Hell is empty and all the devils are here. _

_- William Shakespeare_

* * *

_"I won't let anybody or anything hurt you. I love you way to much to see you hurt. You are my life, Lydiana. Never forget that." Theseus whispered to me. I smiled at him lovingly and nuzzled his neck. _

It was lunch time and everyone was just buzzing with gossip and excitement. Why? Let me explain. Everyone was happy about the dance that was coming up and second, well lets just say my brown-haired friend finally has a thing going on with Edward.

While I sat here brooding and well, brooding.

What happened two days ago has been kept a secret, we don't talk about it or think about it. Its our dirty little secret. And I have never felt so guilty.

Antsy. I felt antsy. I couldn't stop moving.

My fingers began to tap against the table.

_tap. _

_tap. _

_tap. _

_tap _

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered to me.

I scoffed and waved her away, "Me? Okay? Please, I've never been better."

She looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you being sarcastic?" She asked.

"Does the world stop spinning?" I asked.

She frowned in confusion, but shook her head.

"Their's you answer." I said happily as I stood up from the table and walked out the cafeteria.

God. I felt like I was drowning. Everything is weighing down on me. Oh god. I feel this on coming migraine coming. I rubbed my temples and leaned against my locker.

"Are you alright?"

Looking up I came face to face with Jasper Hale. Fantastic.

I grimaced and nodded, "I'm fine." I said softly.

He scoffed and sat on the floor next to me.

"Your lying." He stated simply.

I frowned, "Excuse me? How do you know I'm lying? Hm? What if I am fine?" I ranted.

"Because you wouldn't have reacted so badly at my correct assumption."

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked suddenly.

"You just did." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his topaz eyes, "Why do you push people away?" He asked.

I froze up and thought about how I would answer this. Of course he would notice my cold act and the way I push people away to avoid getting them hurt. I shrugged.

"I may be selfish, but I don't want to hurt anyone." I said slowly.

He motioned for me to continue and I did.

"I'm an asshole, I don't play well with others. It's a matter of time before I hurt someone, and I don't want that. I'm unpredictable even I can see that, and I don't know what I'm doing next." I elaborated.

"Are you afraid of getting hurt?" he suddenly asked.

Sighing deeply I played with the end of my hair.

"I just. I don't know, maybe? I'm just. I'm too hard-headed and stubborn." I admitted reluctantly.

This was hurting me eternally I admit. I never opened up to someone like this before and honestly I felt good letting this out.

"I like you." He declared.

My head snapped to the side and I stared at him in shock. He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked so frustrated and confused that it pained my heart. I could almost feel his pain.

"And I shouldn't." He said finally.

I nodded slowly, "Are you going to rant about how you're the bad guy or that you're bad for me? Because I'm already messed up—Thank you very much. First of all I don't even know why you like me, I'm a bitch and I'm by far the most fucked up person you'll ever meet. I've never even been in a relationship, okay? And I don't know what being in love feels like and frankly I don't want to, I don't want to become a cliché high-schooler that's going to finally fall in love at her new school and lives happily ever after." I was fucking ranting and I couldn't stop until he well—he fucking stopped me in the most cliché way ever.

He fucking shut me up with a goddamn kiss. I honestly never thought I was going to have to go through this and no I didn't get no goddamn butterflies in my tummy—I did actually—and I sure as hell didn't curl my leg up, it was physically impossible anyways since we were both on the floor.

Jasper fucking Hale's lips were amazingly soft and I had to admit to this because it was fucking true and because I would never say this out loud. It was a simple kiss, no tongue or anything.

"Who do you think you fucking are? Are you trying to make my life into a typical teenage love story?"

Jasper chuckled huskily—oh god— and stood up. He then proceeded to help me stand up and holding my things for me. At least my migraines gone.

"You never explained why." I said as the first bell ringed signaling that lunch was over.

"Explain why what?" He asked confused.

"Why you couldn't like me." I elaborated.

He frowned again, "It's complicated." He said simply.

I shrugged and grabbed my books from his hands, I don't pry— well I do sometime but not today.

Before I entered my classroom he asked, "Can I get to know you?"

I turned around and contemplated for a minute, "Warning: I'm moody and sarcastic."

He gave me a smile that showed his two deep dimples that resided on each cheek, I think I sorta swooned honestly.

"A lady afta' my own heart."

* * *

_Theseus POV  
_

_"Always?" Lydiana asked. _

_"Always." I promised. _

Lunch was chaotic, gossip was spreading like wild-fire after the whole scene in the morning when Edward Cullen drove Ms. Bella Swan to school.

Personally, I don't indulge in rumors. I suppose all males are built this way? We live our lives simply and don't really care much about reputations.

I occasionally indulge in peoples mishaps with my sister, it almost like a hobby. A very disturbing hobby.

It physically hurts me to see the guilt in my sister's eyes, I wish I was the one who killed the bastard that night. My beautiful twin sister didn't deserve this burden, she was to good to have this looming over her shoulders— even if she claims she's a bad person. I would preferable wish this burden has fallen upon me, because I would never want to witness my other half to deal with such a tragedy.

I sighed.

My sister left a couple seconds ago, assumingly going to our next class. She was antsy, twitchy. She wasn't dealing with this right.

She hasn't dealt with nightmares yet because she's been sleeping with me to avoid them but...

Is Jasper Hale following my sister?

Oh no. This simply won't do.

I grabbed my calculus book and followed right behind.

I'm being overly protective, I know. I should give my sister the chance to live, I know. But its simply my duty as her older brother to make sure nobody hurts her, and I'm a little insecure that she'll find somebody else and I'll be replaced.

I'm like this with her because I am the constant—I will never leave her side and who ever may hurt her, I will cut their hearts out with a dinner knife.

"Hello."

Turning my head I came eye to eye with a 4'10, Topaz colored Cullen. Ms. Alice Cullen. I smirked.

"Hello." I said smoothly.

She smiled widely and approached me. She wasn't bad looking at all, she was a bit on the skinny side but she has some curves. She had a pixie-cut as if she cut all her hair and it was in the midst of growing back. She had spunk, you could see it in the way she carried herself. I like spunk, too bad I don't have time for her shit.

"How are you?" She asked nicely.

Crunching my face up in irritation I raised a questioning eyebrow, "Is there something you require, Ms. Cullen?"

She frowned, cutely. I can't believe I admitted that, "No, I just wanted to talk." She said simply.

I chuckled rudely, "Sorry sweetheart, I'm not exactly the talking type."

She nodded, "Ah, I get it. You're the type that hooks up with girls and then never speaks to them the next day right?"

I knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to figure me out. Key word: trying.

"I could be, I don't know. Is that how every girl views me? Too bad, I was really looking forward on having you on my list. Too bad you've seen through my scam." I deadpanned.

She sneered at me, "I can't believe I actually even tried." She murmured to herself as she turned around and walked away.

Rolling my eyes I continued to my journey, but I couldn't help but feel a certain heaviness in my heart.

I made my way to Calculus right before the second bell—that announced that you were late to 6th period, rang. I found my sister already sitting in her seat looking bored. She didn't seem to have the same directionless expression she's had for the past few days and this made me happy.

* * *

_Lydiana POV _

Home. I don't have one but I will repeatedly reuse the word home.

I will repeatedly use a word and half of the time it doesn't have a meaning behind it.

Very deep words from a deep person, no?

School ended as we made our way to our car, from the corner of my eye I noticed the dirty looks that Rosalie Hale was giving us, and Alice was just glaring at my brother. I nudged my brother and pointed secretly at them.

"Did you piss on there shoes or something?"

He shrugged, "Or something."

My eyes widen, "Well would you look at that. My brother is harboring his first secret." I said mockingly as I put some space between us and snatched the keys out his hands.

He sighed loudly, "Its not that, I rather not speak about unimportant things."

I shrugged, and unlocked the door. I opened the door and suddenly a hand shot out and slammed it shut. I turned around and found my self boxed in by my brother who looked at me intently.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked as he played with my hair with his free hand.

"You know I can never stay mad at you brother." My eyes soften.

He gave me a dazzling smile and gave me a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Lets go home."

* * *

_They can say whatever  
I'ma do whatever  
No pain is forever  
Yup, you know this _

_Tougher than a lion  
Ain't no need in tryin'  
I live where the sky ends  
Yup, you know this _

_Hard - Rihanna _

**A/n: Short because I'm going through the worst type of disease: Writer's block. **


	9. Chapter 9 : Requiem for Blue Jeans

_Find what you love and let it kill you._

* * *

I have been compromised!

I don't even know who I am anymore. I have been talked in by Bella to attend some type of sick and twisted sleep over at her house with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Great.

Just Friday night and Saturday night, woo!

It really didn't take me long to pack, I just packed a tooth brush, two outfits and some make-up and stuff.

My brother's were not very pleased.

We have a house why are you going over some strangers house.

Those were Tate's words, and Theseus just agreed. They weren't being like this because they were over-protective, I mean they are over-protective but this wasn't the case. They didn't trust other people with me.

But I sorta came to a conclusion. I came to this town with the intent of closing myself off from other people and not opening up, I'm still going by that but I decided to actually try to make friends and maybe, I said maybe! Open up to people. I mean I was staying here until senior year so why not, its not like after that I'm going to see these people ever again...

OH! I have some gossip for you! My uncle—Emile as you all know, he's been dating! I know! Surprise, surprise. I don't even know how he's doing it with his work hours honestly but he's doing it. We haven't met her yet, her name started with a T or something. wasn't really listening. She lives in Canada I think—or Alaska, I don't know. Emile says she's beautiful.

And guess what? I found out where my mom has been going on all her free time; In this cabin that's located behind Emile's house, its hidden by some tree's that's why we've never noticed. Still don't care though.

Things have been getting worst, more animal attacks kept resurfacing and the townspeople are on edge.

Great.

After packing some outfits and my I-need-this shit-to-survive shit I was ready to go, Theseus was driving me to the Swan's residence because well he needed the car to do whatever he does when he's isn't with me. Okay that sounded really bad.

I'll shut up now.

"Don't sneak out and hang with boys and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He instructed as he parked in front of the Swan's residence.

Bella didn't live far, she lived a block away but we're German, we're lazy by nature—or maybe that's just us...

I looked outside the car window by didn't get out yet.

"Okay, give me a smooch for good luck, I might not make it back." I looked at him seriously.

He smiled widely and grasped my face between his hands and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, "Go get 'em, boss!"

Smiling I grabbed my book bag from the back seat, got out the car and knocked on the door.

"Drop your socks and grab your crocs, we're about to get wet on this ride." I murmured to myself.

* * *

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

This was excruciating.

Excruciatingly boring.

This was very disappointing.

WHERE ARE THE STRIPPERS.

I might just have to kill myself for some fun.

Rosalie Hale sat next to me as we watched—hold on.

"What are we watching?" I asked quietly.

"Degrassi." She whispered back.

Oh yeah that's what we're watching—Degrassi. I was so deprived.

So apparently this show is about fucked up teens dealing with daily life and being fucked up. My type of show! It was the one-year anniversary of the school shooting and it opens old wounds for many Degrassi students, la da da. The rest just became a blur because I got bored.

Alice and Bella sat on the floor and they were painting their toes and talking about things that were secretive or whatever.

Rosalie chuckled, I looked at her confused, "This your 100th time sighing, are you really that bored?" She asked amused.

I scoffed and flipped my brownish hair back, "Yeah, I expected sleepover's to be—I don't know more pillow fights and gossip? I'm not into gossip but eh."

"This is your first sleepover?" She asked surprised.

"I was deprived as a child." I shrugged.

She laughed, too bad. I wasn't joking.

Rosalie Hale is a bitch, you can tell from the beginning but its not because she woke up one day and chose to act like a bitch, shit happened and made her like this. I liked it though. People like her were very straight-forward and I liked that.

"You and your brother seem pretty close." Rosalie commented, not in a mean snobbish way either.

"Yeah...It's usually been us two and my older brother." I cleared my throat.

"Your not close with your mother?" I shook my head.

"But you live with her." Se stated. I nodded.

"And your dad?"

"Daddy is out the picture, I don't blame him though." I said as I leaned back.

She gave me a sad smile, or was that a grimace? "Sorry."

I shrugged.

Alice climbed on the bed and looked at me expectantly, I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you taken?" She asked straightforwardly.

"Nah,"

Her eyes widen comically, "Seriously? Why!?"

"It's a hassle, I guess. Uh, I don't know, I think movies messed me up a little in the way I think. I'm—like ever girl sort of afraid of being humiliated. Anyways, my brothers would kill any guy I brought home so.."

"You don't get tired of your brother's protectiveness?" Alice asked intrigued.

"No, not really. There will probably be a time when I will be—you know when I find the one. But I don't complain because it shows they care for me, and I'm very protective as well." I elaborated.

"I've never seen such a relationship between siblings like yours in my life—I'm not saying it in a bad way at all. Is just the cutest thing to witness how close you guys are." Rosalie said this time.

Smiling shyly I thanked her.

"Can I take all this off." Bella groaned out as she looked at the freshly applied make-up Alice put on her.

Rolling her eyes, Alice said yeah and Bella sprinted out—she tripped like twice.

"So, are there any boys you like?" Alice asked and her and Rosalie leaned in closer to my face.

Jasper Hale came to mind. Surprise. It was shocking. I mean, GAH! this is why I refuse to be in a relationship, all these emotions just aren't for me. I think I liked him a lot, but was I in 'like' with the fact of his suave personality or jus his gorgeousness?

Both.

I sighed. I had to admit, grudgingly. I felt something when he threw little glances at me. My heart stings pulled at the act—don't tell anyone I said that.

"No." They both smirked, unconvinced.

"What do you think of my brother?" Alice asked.

I knew who they were talking about but I'm the queen of avoiding things, "Edward? What type of trickery is this! He's going out with Bella, gosh."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Do you like my twin brother?"

It was true, when people mention your crush or whatever you get so flustered, and I was flustered, "Me? Like Jasper Hale, pft. Pft." I avoided their stare, but I could feel there gazing burning holes into my head. "Stop it! Don't look at me like that." I whined.

"You like him!" Alice said successfully as she clapped her little hands.

"You like my brother!" I accused as I pointed at her.

She shut her mouth immediately, Rosalie snorted and chuckled, "You finally shut her up, congrats. I can't even do that." She raised her hand up for a high five.

I slapped her hand and laughed.

You know what? For those two days, I actually enjoyed being in the presence of somebody other than my brothers.

* * *

_Blue jeans, white shirt_  
_Walked into the room you know I made your eyes burn_  
_I was like James Dean, for sure_  
_I'm so fresh to death & sick as ca-ca-cancer_  
_I was sorta punk rock, You grew up on hip hop_  
_I fit you better than your favorite sweater, _  
_You know, that love is mean, love hurts_  
_You still remember that day we met in December, oh baby_

_Requiem for blue jeans - Bastille _


End file.
